masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:My reaction to ME3s ending
Ok, So I've beaten Mass Effect 3 twice now(Please excuse spelling, it's 30 mins past midnight, and my mother would kill me if she knew I was online, plus I'm tired) Mass Effect is a great franchise, I've loved it since Day 1. ME3 was a little depressing, considering we were fighting for every sentient being in the galaxy(well, minus the yahg, and the raloi) But, never the less a great game. I was playing through with a ME2 import, as a Adept who romanced Tali(Obsessed with her) And I had a hell of a lot of fun. I promised to built Tali a house on her homeworld, in place of her dad(Who would of hated me. Cheers to him. And Miranda) And now, I'm dead. I won't bother with my first ending, it sucked bigtime. I literally spent the next 7 hours crying, I shit you not. I haven't cried since I was 10.(I'm 15, Yeah, I know I'm still embarresed.) But my second ending, I didn't have enough military readiness, and as a result had to either destroy or control. I chose destroy. Now, the geth were already extinct(it was them or my hot bad-ass quarian girlfriend!) But, now the mass relays are gone. EDI's dead. And Earth has been purged of all life. Yeah, depressing as hell right? So, as far as I know, Joker, Garrus and Tali(damn right!) are stranded on a strange planet, possibly with the last humans in existance(unless Admiral Hackets men survived) and was the planet Virmire? or Zorya or Eden Prime? It looked a hell of a lot like one of those three. Or some other planet? So in short, I was a human who commited at least three counts of genicide. Reapers, Geth and Humans are all gone because I was two focused on getting a quarian in bed. Not to mention the Mass Relays probaly killed all other life in the Milky Way. What was Bioware thinking. They killed any possibillity of sequels, unless you want to play a tribal decendant of the Normandy Crew killing... ? for food. Shame Humans can't get quarians pregnant. I'de proabaly have quite a few kids now.. All though, How many humans have had sexual contact with quarians any way? No. dextro-amino and Levo-Amino don't mix. I am the very model of a scientist salarian! Oh, and I had just cured the genophage too... I hope Tuchanka made it... seems likely, hell that could be it right there.. Mass Effect 4:Urdnot. You could play a krogan, and kill threser maws... in first person maybe? Ohhh, I've got like a million more things I'de like to post, but this has been long enough. I'll post more later. Don't forget to pick up an Emergency Induction Port! Thanks for taking time to read, please post replies. And your experiences. With Mass Effect, not getting laid. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei -You sound like most fans. Utterly disappointed. Im disappointed too but as the hours go on, I'm getting over it. BioWare is up to something, they're toying with us. They're the real-life Reapers! They made us believe one thing while something is else is about to happen. I remain hopeful that they won't "fix" the ending but that the DLC they are about to (allegedly) release will be the actual ending. I hope it's free. Whether you agree it is right or wrong for BioWare to milk it's fans for more cash or to string us along is a topic for another post. The good news is that BioWare has announced that they have great plans ahead in regards to ME3. Mind you, some have said that the ending we got on the disc is BioWare's answer to the leak a few months back and now they will give us a new one they re-worked. Personally, I think they should have just pushed the date back for release but maybe their PR people deemed that would hurt them more than a weird ending- Hi again, it's me. Rested and Restored. Well, I am kinda of disapointed. It was such a good game, and then they gave us that ending. I blame EA, as ever since they bought BioWare, the games have been getting slowly worse(Dragon Age II is a prime example) If they were to release a new ending via DLC(seems unlikely, but stranger things have happened) I'de be happy, as long as it had more endings. I mean, Fallout New Vegas is one game, and it had over 200 endings. One game. Then they come along and bring us the final game in a trilogy, and we get three slightly different endings? No way. All I really wanted was an ending where Anderson marries Kahlee Sanders, Joker and EDI have some sort of a relationship. Garrus and Dr. Michel. Ashley and Liara? And of course, I leave the alliance to move to Rannoch to build Tali and house and we live happily ever after.(Really, the most important part!) I know thats way too optimistic, considering the odds, but really, the odds were against Sheperd-Commander since Day 1, and now look. So in short, I am dissapointed, but only at the ending, and if they want to milk it out in DLC, fine just make it worth it! I'de be willing to pay good money just for some closure. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei P.S. I have a reedited list of questions, I thought of, will add as time goes by, feel free to add some. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei 1. What planet did the Normandy land on? 2. What happened to the fleets(Migrant, Batarian, Admiral Hackets) 3. How many people are still alive, and what races? 4. What happened to everyones families(Garrus's, Jokers etc.) 5. Was the race that created the Catalyst and the reapers, turned into Harbinger? 6. How many reapers did Shep kill before the ending? Including the numerous destroyers who bit the dust 7. What is BioWares plan now? Sequels? Prequels? Spin-Offs, or side games? 8. How come we never saw any female: Turians, Batarians, Hanar, Elcor, Volus, or Protheans? 9. What planet was it that Stargazer and the child were on at the end? It sure wasn't Earth, could it have been the same one the Normandy crashed on, only years in the future? I have like a million more floating around up in my head, and I'll add them as I remember them